


Last Day

by mishasfakeorgasm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Last day of school, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teacher AU, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, Teasing, competitive husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasfakeorgasm/pseuds/mishasfakeorgasm
Summary: It's the last day of school, and, as usual, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak are competing for who can get the most gifts.





	Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea that I had about six weeks ago while sitting in Chem, and I scribbled it all down then but never typed it up. The things that seniors do for the last day in this story are based on what happens at my school, so after seeing senior after senior walk into my classroom, I thought, "What if this were Dean and Cas?"  
> Here's the (very short) product of that thought.
> 
> (unbetaed)

“Mr. Winchester?” 

 

Dean turned towards the door, where one of his seniors stood. “Hey, Kevin!”

 

“I wanted to give you this and thank you for being my teacher these past few years. I loved your class and you were always so fun to talk to. I really learned a lot from you, both in terms of school and life.”

 

Dean smiled kindly. His class, Sophomore World History II, let out a collective “Awwwww” at Kevin’s speech. 

 

“Thank you, Kevin. It really was a pleasure teaching you. Come back at any time to visit from—where are you going? Harvard?”

 

“Yale,” Kevin blushed. 

 

“And to think, just two years ago, you were like these guys, convinced every quiz grade would make or break your future.”

 

Kevin laughed. “Keep your head up, guys, and enjoy Mr. Winchester while you can.”

 

The class clapped as Kevin left, then all turned to their teacher, grinning. Dean placed Kevin’s note and flower on his desk amid the ever-growing pile that had been accumulating throughout the day.

 

It was common practice for seniors at Lawrence High to give teachers notes and flowers as part of their final-day activities. Each student was supplied with three roses and as much stationery as they needed, and kids would hand them out throughout the school day. Dean always got many flowers, notes, and various other gifts on the last day, and this year was no exception. It wasn’t bragging; it was a fact. Dean was honored that the kids seemed to like him so much, and he knew they really did.

 

~~

 

Dean slid into the open chair in the teachers’ lounge, opening his brown paper lunch bag. “Hey Cas,” he greeted the man next to him with a kiss on the cheek. “How many roses have you got so far this year?”

 

Cas snorted. “More than you, I imagine.”

 

“Don’t be too sure, Mr. Novak,” Dean teased. “The kids love me.”

 

“The kids think you’re ‘hot,’ Dean. They think  _ I _ am a good teacher.”

 

Dean gasped in mock offense. “Are you insinuating that I'm not a good teacher?”

 

“Ooh, insinuate, big word for you, Mr. Winchester, was it your SAT word-of-the-day?”

 

“You wound me, Cas, you really do. We can’t all be English teachers like you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I’m going to beat you this year, and you’re going to do the dishes for a whole month.”

 

“Oh, stuff it, you two, you’re so domestic it makes me barf.”

 

“Hey, Charlie,” Dean acknowledged the redheaded teacher who had taken the seat opposite the two men.

 

“So, how’s the competition going?” Charlie asked conversationally, munching on her sandwich.

 

“I’m winning,” Cas and Dean said simultaneously. “No, I’m winning.” They both glared at each other and then burst out laughing.

 

“Well, whoever wins, I hope y’all are ready for the senior water fight later.”

 

“I remembered to bring swim trunks,” Dean told her. “Cas, on the other hand, is going to look like a drowned rat in his trench coat.”

 

Charlie laughed at the mental image, and Cas smacked Dean upside the head.

 

“Dean in wet shorts? I’m sure the kids will love that,” Charlie winked comically. 

 

“Oh, yeah,” Cas agreed. “Last year he caused a traffic jam walking down the hallway afterwards. It’s because he’s so ugly,” he stage whispered conspiratorially. “They can’t stand to look at him.”

 

“You’re just jealous,” Dean huffed, but he was laughing too.

 

“Why would I be jealous? I’m the one who gets to take you home later and see you fully wet—”

 

“That’s enough!” Charlie exclaimed, getting up.

 

“...I just meant from washing the dishes!”


End file.
